Ignorance
by Arava Shieru
Summary: It's going round, round and round with no end—leaving traces of regret on every step. Run and keep running—chasing you. But however, it remains ignorance.
1. Chapter 1

**IGNORANCE**

**Chapter 1**

**Masa Lalu yang Menggerit Luka**

* * *

><p>"Tuan, saya buatkan seperti yang anda minta,"<p>

Seorang pelayan dengan yukata hijaunya melangkah maju dengan semangkuk sup di atas nampan kayu berwarna coklat. Ia membungkuk—meletakkan mangkuk tersebut ke atas meja.

Aromanya segar. Aku yakin ia menggunakan kayu manis di dalamnya.

"Terima kasih," ujarku lemah tanpa mendongakkan wajah.

Aku meraih sebuah sendok kayu yang terbaring tak jauh dari sana, lalu menyendokkan sesendok kuah sup perlahan ke arah mulutku—mencoba untuk menikmati harum rempah-rempah yang kaya mengisinya.

Dan ketika aku berhenti untuk mengencangkan yukata yang kukenakan, seorang pelayan berteriak— meneriakkan namaku dengan suara penuh getar.

"Mitsunari-sama!"

Ya, itu panggilanku dulu—sebelum perang itu pecah dan mengobarkan luka dalam dada.

Sebelum Sekigahara hangus terbakar meriam.

Sebelum Yoshitsugu tewas dalam pertempuran.

Sebelum harga diriku terinjak-injak oleh orang yang paling kubenci—

Sebelum aku _mati_.

* * *

><p><em>Sebelum riuh terpaksa hangus di atas perpecahan<em>

_Sebelum semua terlewat di atas lembaran kehidupan,_

_Dan dari itu semua—_

—_sebelum nuraniku terbangun dari tidur panjangnya_

* * *

><p>"Mitsunari-sama! Mitsunari-sama! Apa itu dirimu?"<p>

Seorang lelaki paruh baya berumur sekitar 60 langsung berlari kecil ke arahku. Suara sandal bakiaknya terdengar nyaring berderit lantai kayu.

Aku tak bergeming—bahkan tidak membuka diri untuk menatap wajah keriputnya.

Aku bisa merasakan puluhan pasang mata menatapku saat ini, dan itu menganggu makan siangku. Pada akhirnya kumenyerah untuk mengambil nafas dan membuka caping petani yang membalut rambut kotorku.

"Oh! Benar! Itu_ Lord_ Mitsunari yang pernah menjadi pemimpin pasukan Barat!"

_Pendapat kalian benar sekali, orang-orang awam tolol tak berpendidikan. Tapi itu dulu._

"Mitsunari-sama! Anda masih hidup? Ini saya, Yoshino yang pernah bekerja pada anda—tapi—"

"Berhenti. Aku bukan tuanmu lagi,"

"Apa karena anda telah kalah telak dari_nya?_"

Suaranya perlahan mengecil sebelum aku membanting sendok yang kupegang dan menggetarkan suasana dengan sekali hantaman di permukaan meja.

Aku mengintip dari balik poni rambut kelabu panjangku, sebelum mulai membuka mulut untuk menghardik.

"DENGAR, PAK TUA SOK TAHU! Peduli setan dengan perang bodoh itu! Aku bukan Ishida Mitsunari yang selama ini kau selalu puja! Ishida Mitsunari kini sudah mati dan aku bukanlah dia! Aku bukan Ishida Mitsunari dengan hati busuk seperti yang kalian kenal—bukan malaikat maut yang seenaknya membunuh orang—tapi, aku Mitsunari yang mencari kedamaian hingga ajalku sampai di depan mata. Jadi, jangan mencampuri urusanku!"

Kelopak mata tuanya terbuka lebar mendengar caci maki yang kulontarkan.

Ia membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat mengemis maaf padaku—tanpa suara—lalu membalikkan tubuh keluar dari toko.

Ia melangkah menjauh hingga dedaunan yang tengah turun menyembunyikan bayangan lebamnya.

Tak sampai tiga menit suasana kaku terjadi diantara orang-orang, kembali mereka saling tersenyum dan membuka topik baru.

Masih dengan perasaan campur aduk—antara kesal, jengkel, bersalah dan marah—kulanjutkan acara makan sup yang sempat terinterupsi.

Aku berusaha untuk melupakan rangkaian kata yang cukup tajam untuk menusuk telinga tadi—

Tapi tak bisa.

Imej sebuah tanah lapang bermunculan di kepala—dengan lumpur sebagai alas—

Dihiasi merah amis yang pekat memandikan mayat—

Dentum meriam yang membahana—

Dan dua pemimpin negeri pembelah Jepang berdiri di dua sisinya.

"_Ieyasu! Ieyasu! Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu!"_

_Aku berlari dari arah matahari terbenam dengan pedang terselip di antara jemari kananku._

_Tanpa keraguan yang membelenggu niat, kuhantamkan pedangku memecah medan perang._

_Darah yang memancar bebas dari tubuh mereka tak mampu tuk hentikan gerakan—_

_Pula mampu tuk redam mekar dendam yang merekah lebar._

_Rambut kelabuku yang bergoyang pun terbasahi oleh merah—_

_Wajahku—_

_Pakaianku—_

_Semuanya merah._

_Berjam-jam kuhabiskan, membiarkan peluh memelukku seutuhnya, aku tak kuasa menahan diri untuk terus melangkah._

_Dan pada akhir kusampai di hadapan orang yang selama ini kubenci—kuhina._

_Ieyasu Tokugawa._

_Ia berdosa—ia yang mengkhianati segala kebaikan dalam ringkihan alam semesta._

_Ia yang menjadikan seluruh putih di dunia menjadi merah penuh noda._

_Dan hina pun seharusnya pantas menjadi bilik kematiannya._

_Bantahan demi bantahan ia lontarkan tuk balas seluruh kata dariku—pun menjaga lengannya dari mencapaiku._

"_Aku membunuhnya untuk menyelamatkanmu, Mitsunari—menyelamatkanmu dari kegelapan dan kesesatan!"_

_Ia terus tertahan, terus tertahan—_

_Terus tertahan._

"_Tidak ada hal yang paling menyesatkan di dunia ini kecuali jiwa busukmu,"_

_Ujarku perlahan dengan berat—namun pasti._

_Ia berbisik pada hening—kepada debu yang ikut diterbangkan angin._

"_Mitsunari, ini salah,"_

"_Satu-satunya kesalahanku ialah mengenalmu!"_

_Aku balas menggertak penuh amarah._

"_Sungguh, Mitsunari, hentikan—!"_

_Kubungkam mulutnya dengan satu hantaman pedang yang memulai denting pertarungan antara kami berdua. Dan terus kuserang—terus—aku akan terus membencinya!_

_Kerutan tertempel jelas di dahinya—menunjukkan seberapa besar perasaannya untuk menghentikan segala hal yang telah terlanjur terjadi._

_Tapi, sayang, nasi telah menjadi bubur._

_Dan bubur tak mungkin kembali dijadikan nasi._

_Dendam yang terlanjur tertanam telah menjadi bunga._

_Dan bunga pun tak mungkin kembali dijadikan benih bibit._

_Kecuali jika seseorang dapat mencabut bunga busuk tersebut dan membuangnya ke tengah laut—lalu menyadarkan batin putihku sebagai manusia._

_Kalau saja bukan Ieyasu yang mencobanya—_

_Tidak, tidak akan bisa._

_Kelengahan membuat pedangku terlempar—SIALAN! Aku gagal!_

_Hideyoshi-sama, apa kau mau memaafkanku karena tak dapat membalaskan kematianmu?_

_Hideyoshi-sama, apa kau mendengarku?_

_Karena kau telah menjadi Tuhan di hidupku._

"_Mitsunari," Ieyasu meraih tanganku dan mendorong tubuh kecilku menghantam alas lumpur berbatu—membuatku merintih._

_Ia menatapku dengan mata coklatnya—_

_Sendu._

_Sesirat kesedihan sayup terlihat menggantung dalam cahaya di bola matanya—membuat benih kristal cair memaksa keluar dari pelupuk matanya yang menebal._

"_Mitsunari," ia sebut namaku sekali lagi—sekonyong berubah menjadi berkali-kali._

_Air matanya menetes jatuh pelan ke atas pipi pucatku, mengalir ke atas bumi._

_Diselingi langit yang menggelap—hujan kelam tak beraturan._

_Oh, langit, apa kau menangis?_

"_Bunuh aku, bunuh aku, Ieyasu,"_

_Namun ia tak bergeming._

"_Kau tidak dengar? BUNUH AKU!"_

"_Aku tak ingin mengambil sebuah penyesalan besar untuk kedua kalinya, Mitsunari—tidak akan!"_

_Ia mengepalkan tinju dan melemparnya tepat satu inci di sebelah tempurung otakku._

_Mataku terbuka tak percaya—meskipun kutahu titik rintik hujan bisa menetes di atasnya dan membuat perih._

"_Kau sudah mati—aku sudah membunuhmu,"_

"_Bego kau! Apa maksudmu? Hanya dengan membunuhku lah masa depan Jepang dapat kau genggam!"_

"_Aku telah membunuh jiwa busukmu, Mitsunari. Tapi jika jiwamu itu masih membekas, aku tidak tahu,"_

_Awan kelam yang membasuh langit tak hanya menggantung tepat di atasku—tapi di hadapanku—wajah Ieyasu._

_Ia bangkit lalu membiarkan aku tergeletak di sana, bermandikan darah dan riak air._

_Wajah sendunya terlihat mengintip dari balik punggung besarnya._

_Dan ketika kata itu tergelintir lepas dari sekatup bibirnya, aku terperangah—terpejam._

"_IEYASUUU!"_

Aku sadar.

Seluruh alam berpedar menuntut kesucian menjadi langit kehidupan.

Dan aku tahu saat itu—

Menjadikan awal dari setiap jejak langkah yang berpijar di atas bumi Jepang yang baru.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N): **__OC figuran masuk disini. Yak dimaklumi otak author lagi sengklek so—_

* * *

><p><strong>IGNORANCE<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**Dan Engkau yang Terus Abaikan Cintaku**

* * *

><p>Suara dentum kilat menggelegar di atas langit Osaka yang mendung. Langit menggelap diiringi rintik hujan yang membasahi tanah lumpur.<p>

Aku mendongak menatap awan—

Mulai memanjatkan rintihan lara kepada Tuhan.

"Sakichi, masuklah, kau akan sakit nanti,"

Aku menjawab lemah tanpa menolehkan kepala.

"Terima kasih, Kek. Aku baik-baik saja,"

Derap sandal kayu yang paman Tsuyoshi kenakan terdengar mengecil seiring dirinya menjauh dari teras tuk nikmati hawa dingin hujan.

Nama yang barusan ia gunakan untuk memanggilku terdengar sangat—sangat familiar. _Sakichi_.

Nama itu adalah mengingatkanku akan suatu waktu—

Suatu tempat—

Dimana _dirinya _memanggilku dengan nama itu, dibawah mentari yang setia memedarkan cahayanya untuk insan di bumi.

Dimana _dirinya_ tersenyum sambil membisikkan nama itu di kala hujan mengguyur.

Nama yang tak dapat kulupakan—yang selalu terukir cahaya laksana kemilau batu garnet yang menyilaukan.

Karena dahulu ia selalu memanggilku demikian.

"_Takechiyo, Sakichi – Selalu Bersama."_

* * *

><p><em>Once when the cherry blossoms bloomed over the land<em>

_And the freezing river came to flow_

_And the rainbow_

_And the memories_

_And—_

* * *

><p>Sontak aku meraih dada.<p>

_Takechiyo-kun… Takechiyo…_

Andai nama itu tak tergantikan sebuah nama yang kini terkenal di penjuru Jepang—

Andai nama itu selalu dapat bersama dengan Sakichi kecil yang menuntut pertolongan—

"Ne, Sakichi, tahu kabar yang akhir-akhir ini beredar?"

Aku menghentikan gumaman tak jelasku ketika mendengar seseorang menepuk bahuku dan memutuskan untuk duduk di sampingku—menikmati hujan.

Sosok seorang Kakek bertubuh kecil—Kakek Tsuyoshi—tampak jelas terpantul di bola mataku. Ia tersenyum—mengunyah biji kacang matang dengan nikmatnya.

"Memangnya apa?" tanyaku balik memancing perkataan—padahal sebenarnya aku tahu apa yang ia maksud.

"Belakangan ini banyak masyarakat di Osaka yang melihat sosok Lord Ishida sewaktu-waktu," jelasnya kembali merasakan manisnya kacang yang ia kunyah menyeruar keluar gerigi kuning penuh kuman.

Aku terdiam takut salah memberikan tanggapan—tepatnya takut tercurigai.

"Kasihan sekali ya, orang itu," ia menggumam dibalik remahan kacang yang menyeruak keluar.

Ada beribu tanda tanya yang berkelip di bola mataku ketika menatapnya. Kurasa ia menyadari itu dan tak menghabiskan waktu banyak untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dengan tekanan yang begitu besar berkelana dari satu provinsi ke daerah lain—bukannya menyesakkan?"

"Tekanan apa?"

"Dia yang dibenci—dia yang dihina—dia yang dikutuk—dia yang disumpahi untuk mati. Itu tekanan, kan?"

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Aku yakin sekali kalau seluruh penjuru negeri sedang berbahagia—diiringi perasaan benci sekarang, dan berharap ketika nanti mereka menemukan_ku_, mereka dengan bebas bisa membunuhku.

Tapi, ada apa dengan jiwa kesepian kakek ini yang telah tinggal berpuluh tahun menyendiri di pinggir hutan?

Apa ia tak merasakan rasa benci itu?

Dia yang memungutku sepuluh hari yang lalu dengan torehan senyum ketulusan—

Dia yang memelukku ketika kemarin aku bermimpi buruk—

Aku seperti sudah tersiram cinta seorang ayah kepada anaknya hanya dengan rentang waktu sedemikian pendek.

"Kakek bicara seperti kau tahu segalanya," kekehku.

"Aku bukannya sok tahu atau apa," ia mengambil sebuah cerutu kayu dari balik sakunya dan menghisapnya pelan—padahal tak ada api.

"Kurasa kau tak pernah sadar kalau aku pengasuhmu saat kecil, _Sakichi_,"

Ejaan yang begitu jelas ia tekankan saat memanggil namaku.

Tampang bingung—tak mengerti—atau pun salah tanggap terpasang dengan cepat mengubah air mukaku.

"Sejak Lord Hideyoshi meninggal dunia, aku hidup sendiri di sini. Aku senang tempat ini—tenang, hening—tiada satu pun yang menganggu waktu damaiku. Apalagi ketika konflik Lord Mitsunari dan Lord Ieyasu sampai pada puncaknya—Sekigahara,"

Aku tak pernah bertanya tentang itu—masa lalu kakek ataupun latar belakang kakek saat muda, sumpah.

Tapi—

Kenapa tiba-tiba…?

"Tadinya, kukira pihak Barat akan menang—tapi—salah, ya, Lord Mitsunari?"

Seringainya terlihat mengintip ketika ia menatap mataku lekat-lekat.

Aku ingin membalas perkataannya—

Lidahku kelu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tak bermaksud untuk menjadi lupa diri kan?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi mengejek. Ia berdiri—menyibukkan diri.

"Ingat ini?"

Dari balik lengan yukata-nya yang kebesaran, sebuah lonceng kuningan berkarat keluar dari sana.

"Mainan yang dulu kau dan Takechiyo mainkan, lho,"

"_Sakichi-kuuuuunn! Lihat ini! Aku dapat dari paman Tsuyoshi!"_

"_Lonceng?"_

"_Lihat, bunyinya unik!"_

_Getar lonceng yang berdenting ketika ia goyangkan bersamaan dengan hembusan angin menembus tulang._

_Ia nyengir lebar menatapku—lalu tertawa._

"_Aku dikasih dua, loh. Katanya satu untukku, dan satu untukmu. Karena kelihatannya kau sibuk, nanti kuletakkan di kamarmu deh,"_

_Satu lonceng berada di himpitan ibu jari dan telunjuknya—yang satunya lagi langsung ia jatuhkan kedalam saku yang dia bawa._

"_Bagaimana kalau kita main tebak-tebakan? Kalau salah kubunyikan,"_

_Aku mengangguk._

"_Kau tahu kenapa hari ini mendung?" ia menggoyangkan loncengnya perlahan mengikuti derap langkah kaki yang semakin jauh._

_Dia menatap awan lebam di atas langit—_

_Sekali lagi tersenyum riang._

"_Karena kemarin angin Timur bertiup?"_

"_Kau terlalu banyak belajar. Jawabanmu salah!" ejeknya, mendentingkan lonceng yang berbunyi nyaring menelan hening._

"_Lalu, karena apa?" merasa jengkel, aku balik bertanya dengan sinisnya._

"_Karena kau murung terus. Makanya tersenyum!"_

Waktu itu hari-hari selalu terasa sangat berbahagia.

"Jangan menangis,"

"Paman Tsuyoshi? Paman Tsuyoshi... yang itu?"

Buih air mata tak kuasa lagi kuredam.

Mereka semua memaksa untuk turun—dan begitu saja suar banjiri wajahku.

"Diluar dugaan, Sakichi kecil belum berubah,"

"Nggak, aku sudah nggak cengeng lagi, kok,"

Ia menepuk kepalaku dan membasuh air mata dengan telapak tangan kurusnya. Begitu kasar kulitnya bergesek dengan kulit wajahku—tapi entah terasa sangat hangat.

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih—ternyata kau adalah _paman_," disela isak sesunggukan, aku berusaha untuk tersenyum.

Ia mengangguk diam.

Beberapa detik berlalu, ia kembali bercakap ria, "Aku bukan seorang paman lagi. Aku sudah tua, loh, seorang kakek,"

Ia memelukku dibalik lengannya yang tinggal tulang dan kulit yang berkerut.

Sudah seribu tahun lama rasanya aku kehausan akan kasih sayang seperti ini—dari seorang ayah. Ya, ayahku kan paman Tsuyoshi—dulu dan akan terus begitu seterusnya.

"Paman, kenapa kau tahu kalau Sakichi yang ini adalah aku?" suaraku luruh ditelan gemericik riak hujan yang semakin menderas.

"Meskipun aku sudah tua, mana mungkin aku lupa bocah cengeng sepertimu, Sakichi—oh maksudku, Mitsunari," ia terkekeh meledek.

"Lagian seperti tidak ada nama lain saja untuk jadi samaran. Ah sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Yang penting kau tinggal saja di sini hingga akhir hidupmu menjelang," lanjutnya.

Sebuah senyuman kembali terulas dalam rangkaian kalimatnya. Ia melepaskanku dan membagi sekantung makanan kecil untuk dimakan berdua.

"Yah, kau tahu? Jujur saja kalau memilih antara kau dan Takechiyo, aku lebih mau kau jadi pemimpin negeri—itupun setelah Hideyoshi-sama gugur,"

Aku mengulum senyum setelah mendengar itu.

"Dirinya sungguh licik hingga membunuh atasannya sendiri demi sebuah kekuasaan, benar begitu?"

Tak terasa dalam dada ini jantungku telah memberontak seakan mengoyak hancur tulang rusukku—kembali ke masa lalu.

Aku hanya diam, sama sekali tak berpikir untuk menjawab—padahal jelas-jelas batinku membantah semua.

"Bahagianya aku menemukan dirimu disini,"

Doa yang kuperanjat terkabul. Paman Tsuyoshi pun menghentikan segala pembicaraan _absurd_nya—membuatku setidaknya sedikit tenang—tak merasa tertekan.

"Aku…"

"Ya?"

"Ah! Maaf, aku duluan,"

Segala rangkaian aksara yang tertuang tak mampu lagi menyeruar dari bibir terbelenggu ini.

Aku tidak bisa—

Membela Ieyasu sama dengan mati untukku.

Membelanya sama saja dengan neraka abadi dalam hidupku.

Waktu itu, ia pernah ucapkan kata yang tak pernah bisa kulupakan sedikitpun. Ya—tepat perang Sekigahara itu sampai pada puncak dimana kedua pemimpin berhadapan muka.

"_Aku membunuhnya untuk menyelamatkanmu, Mitsunari—menyelamatkanmu dari kegelapan dan kesesatan!"_

Ia bilang begitu padaku yang bermandikan pekat darah dan berbau anyir busuk.

Ia bilang begitu padaku _sebelum_ nuraniku terbangun.

Sebelumnya, dan sebelumnya lagi.

Padahal ia bilang ingin menyelamatkanku, tapi kenapa sekarang ia mengabaikanku?

Sekitar satu jam berlalu, hujan pun berhenti menampakkan dirinya—bergantikan sebuah busur cahaya yang menghiasi langit dengan matahari mengintip dari balik awan.

Pelangi yang sungguh indah, seperti aku ingin sekali menggantungkan mimpiku pada ujungnya.

"Oii! Sakichi, mau kemana kau?"

"Mau ke desa sebelah sebentar,"

"Kau tidak takut ketahuan?"

Aku menggeleng.

Paman Tsuyoshi mengerutkan dahinya—yang terlihat tampak tambah mengkerut. Ia lalu membalutkan sehelai kain coklat kusam ke atas kepalaku dan berujar layaknya seorang pengasuh.

"Hati-hati,"

Aku tersenyum, mengangguk, lalu segera membalikkan badan menyusuri jalan setapak yang menuju hutan bersebelahan dengan desa yang dimaksud.

Tanah berlumpur yang lengket sama sekali tak menyulitkanku untuk terus berjalan melewati pepohonan rimbun nan menyejukkan—yang basah baru terkena hujan.

Begitu sampai di gerbang desa, mataku langsung menjelajah tempat terdekat untuk mendapatkan sesuatu.

Informasi.

"Tuan, anda sendirian ke sini?"

Suara seorang wanita mengagetkan ku dari balik punggungku yang merasa kedinginan. Aku mengintip untuk melihatnya.

Tampak wanita cantik dibalut yukatanya yang terbuka cukup lebar di bagian dada—memperlihatkan auratnya. Ia tersenyum ke arahku sambil memainkan cabang rambut panjangnya yang tergelung di atas.

"Apa anda menginginkan sesuatu yang dapat _menghibur _anda?" godanya—melangkah mendekatiku dan bersandar di dadaku.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah berharap ia terjatuh, tapi dengan sigap ia berdiri dan langsung menyusulku.

"Kenapa sombong sekali, Tuan? Yakin tidak ingin bermain-main dulu dengan kami?"

Aku tak mengibakan ajakannya sampai akhirnya ia menarik lenganku dengan satu tangannya yang meraih leher panjangku—

"Hmp—?!"

—melumat bibirku dalam ciuman yang tak kuinginkan.

Kudorong tubuh gemulainya sekeras mungkin.

"Wanita jalang!" hardikku begitu bokongnya menggesek tanah basah. Ia merintih.

"Jangan pernah dekati aku lagi, brengsek tidak tahu diri! Pergi sana!"

Ia berteriak meminta tolong padaku dan orang-orang di sekitarku—meskipun suasana jalan sepi—kosong.

Lagi, aku terus melangkah dalam keheningan suasana sehabis hujan, tak mengacuhkan pekikkan wanita itu yang menghina-hinaku dari kejauhan.

"Bajingan kau! Pria setan tak berperasaan!"

Aku memang bajingan.

Aku memang setan tak berperasaan.

Lalu apa urusanmu?

Bahkan kau tak tahu kalau nyawa ribuan orang di masa lalu telah kucabut habis meninggalkan arwah penasaran yang bergentayang tak kenal waktu.

Bahkan kau tak tahu kalau daerah ini dulu milikku—milik Lord Mitsunari seorang.

Ya, kan?

Aku melangkah menyusuri jalanan desa dan tak satupun kelihatan orang menampakkan diri.

Suasanya sepi—seperti kota mati.

"_Heey lihat disana, Sakichi-kun!"_

"_Ada apa di sana? Paling nggak penting,"_

"_Itu! Itu! Ada pelangi! Kau tahu? Busur bercahaya warna warni yang tampak setelah hujan! Yang Hanbei-sama pernah beri tahu!"_

"_Norak kau! Seperti tidak pernah lihat saja…"_

"_Tapi hari ini aku bisa melihatnya bersamamu. Bagaimana tidak senang? Ayo jangan kecewakan aku! Ayo, Sakichi-kun, kita lihat sama-sama!"_

"_Aku tidak mau,"_

"_Kenapa tidak?"_

"_Pelangi itu palsu, pelangi itu semu. Suatu saat keindahan itu pun akan hilang juga,"_

"_Mumpung masih ada, maka itu kita nikmati saja,"_

"_Tapi—"_

"_Kalau nanti hilang kita buat sendiri! Siapa tahu Hanbei-sama bisa? Nanti kita tanya sama-sama! Pokoknya apa yang kita lakukan harus selalu sama-sama! Ya, Sakichi-kun?"_

"_Jadi, keindahan itu akan terus bisa kita lihat?"_

"_Tentu saja!"_

Awan gelap yang semula menutup biru langit siang kembali menyusut meninggalkan seberkas sinar.

Tak tanggung-tanggung sebusur pelangi mulai memancar dari pucuk ke pangkalnya di sisi lain.

Indah, seperti yang Ieyasu bilang dulu.

"Terima kasih, Takaoda! Aku menghargai pemberian ini,"

Sial, gara-gara kebablasan memikirkan Ieyasu aku jadi seperti mendengar suaranya.

"Eh? Mitsunari?"

Dan setelah berbasa-basi tak jelas ia memanggil namaku. Dasar tolol.

Aku membuka mata perlahan—

—dan—

Kutangkap sosok_nya_ yang tak dapat tersembunyikan kain sutra.

"Ieyasu?" batinku.

Kami saling memandang—menatap—

Detik-detik yang telah lama kuimpikan kembali.

Sekumpar guratan kerut menghias dahi lebarnya sebelum ia memutarkan kaki dan berjalan dengan interval cepat beraturan—tinggalkan aku.

* * *

><p><em>Vaguely—<em>

_I can see glimpse of your shadow_

_With these eyes filled by tears_

_With the memory glides over my mind_

_And chase you—run, run, run_

_However I can't_

* * *

><p>Tak peduli betapa keras aku berusaha untuk melangkah agar bisa mencapaimu—<p>

Tak peduli seberapa lelah aku berlari dan membiarkan lidah mengukir aksara tak berbentuk—

Aku tak pernah bisa menggapai kembali bintang di jalanku.

Dan ketika sebegitu dekat bintang itu berdiri di hadapanku—

Yang kulakukan hanya diam membatu.

Kuucapkan beribu kali namamu dalam batinku dan membisikkan kata cinta itu, berharap kau kembali.

Tapi kau sama sekali tak menolehkan wajah—terus menjauh.

Setelah kau berada di ujung sana, aku baru tersadar—lalu berteriak, meneriakkan sebuah nama yang dengan sukses merubah hidupku—menjadi lebih indah—dan kembali menjadi lebih sengsara bagai neraka di dunia.

"Ieyasu!"

Kau tak bergeming, terus melangkah.

Terus—

Terus abaikan cinta kelabuku.

* * *

><p><em>It's going round, round and round<em>

_With a point in a circle_

_As I realize you're walking to far out of the line_

_I stop my step_

_To reach you_

_To get back my embellishing past_

_However, I can't_

* * *

><p>Aku tergopoh di tengah kesepian yang membakar jiwaku—<p>

Yang mengerumuni api di dalam dadaku—

Yang terus mencengkram habis seluruh nafas dan nadiku.

Aku ingin menggapaimu—aku ingin kembali ke dalam dekapanmu.

Ieyasu, tak dapatkah kau mengerti perasaan ini?

* * *

><p><em>Among the surrounded darkness I try<em>

_I try to grab your hands—back to your arms,_

_But, the light has disguised,_

_I can't see it,_

_I can't find it,_

* * *

><p>"Ieyasu! Ieyasu! Aku mohon! Ini aku, Mitsunari!"<p>

Aku mulai berlari untuk mengejarnya—bahkan hingga keluar desa, lewati jalan setapak yang menuju hutan belantara.

Kulihat ia menaiki punggung seekor kuda.

"Ieyasu! Ieyasu! Kumohon!"

Dan derap sepatu kuda yang mulai terdengar—berlari.

"Takechiyo!"

Siluetnya lenyap tertelan dedaunan hijau.

Aku terus berlari berharap dapat mengejarnya sampai—

Batu yang menyenandungku terlempar jauh ke semak belukar—dan aku jatuh tersungkur menggores lumpur.

Wajahku kotor seperti gelandangan di pinggir kota.

Lumpur coklat berbaur dengan keringat peluh dan tangis yang tak kunjung reda membuatku layaknya binatang hina.

"Ieyasu! Ieyasu!"

Aku terus meneriakkan namanya seperti orang kesetanan—yang gila akan dendam.

Tapi, demi Tuhan aku tidak lagi simpan dendam busuk itu.

"Ieyasu! Aku mohon maafkan aku!"

Yang ada hanyalah perasaan cinta terpendam yang tak pernah digali siapapun.

Aku berusaha untuk menghentikan air mata yang terus mengaliri wajahku dengan lengan yukata yang telah kotor.

Kutatap langit sambil tak henti menangis meraum meminta ampun.

"Ieyasu! Ieyasu! Ieyasuuuu!"

Orang bilang perasaan cinta adalah anugerah.

Tapi mengapa padaku itu menjadi bencana—yang kubenci dan tak pernah kuharapkan kedatangannya?

Tuhan, tolong pertemukan aku dengannya.

Karena aku ingin menggenggam kembali serpihan memori itu.

Walau—

walau kelak aku harus siap darah mengucur dari telapak tangan ini.


End file.
